El colegio FNAF
by Gabriel E. Xd
Summary: Jeje este es el segundo fic
1. Cap 1

_**Cap 1 el colegio es lo peor**_

?: -muriendo- Scott Cuida de Scoot y Scoott

Scott: si papá

Scott: ¿y que hago cuando sean mayores?

?: convierte está casa en un colegio

Scott: -llorando- si papá

?:cuidate -se muere-

Scott cuido a sus hermanos hasta que cumplieron 20 y se fueron y por herencia Scott era el dueño de la casa y la en un colegio

?: ahhh el colegio  
? : Si Foxy adiós (por fin me libro de este hijo que nunca quise)

Foxy: ahhhhhhh

Foxy se fue al salón de clases y se sentó

?: hola soy Freddy ¿y tù?

Foxy: soy Foxy

Freddy: y ella es mi novia Bonnie

Bonnie: ex ok -le da una cachetada a Freddy

Freddy:ya ex

Scott: hola soy su director Scott y ella es su maestra Alicia

Alicia: hola chicos

Scott: chicos van a tener 2 cuartos con 7 camas cada una

?: cuando haremos magia

¿: si cuando

Scott: diganme sus nombres

¿: yo soy Purple y ella es Puppet

Scott: diganme sus nombres y que quieren ser de grandes

Chica: yo soy Chica y quiero ser chef

T chica: yo soy T chica y quiero ser repostera

Mangle: Soy Mangle y quiero ser pirata :-)

Golden: ammm Mangle ¿no? Los piratas no existen a sí soy golden y quiero ser administradora

Foxy: CALLATE que yo también quiero ser pirata y soy Foxy

Mangle: gracias Foxy

Foxy: de nada

Freddy: yo soy Freddy y quiero ser administrador

Puppet: soy Puppet y quiero ser maga

Purple: yo Purple y quiero ser mago

Freddy: te crees Harry Potter no

Purple: CALLATE HIJ DE MI MAMÁ -golpea a Freddy-

Bboy: yo soy B hoy y mi novia es B girl queremos tener una empresa de globos

T bonnie: soy T bonnie y -no dejaba de ver a Bonnie- quiero se...r mu..sico

Bonnie: yo soy Bonnie y quiero ser cantante

T Freddy:soy T Freddy y quiero ser piloto

Springtrap: yo quiero ser doctor y soy Springtrap

Scott: sus clases van a ser de 7 am a 2 pm bueno ahora los dejo -se va a dirección-

Alicia: bueno chicos ahora empezamos con matemáticas Freddy cuanto es 2 por 23

Freddy: 40 no no .. 53 no .. 56

Alicia: si Foxy cuanto es 12 por 10

Foxy: 119 no 120

A las 2 pm

Foxy: -se tira e su cama- quiero dormir

Freddy: oye quieres hacer la tarea conmigo?

T bonnie: hay que hacerla los tres

Foxy: ok

Freddy: creo que me gusta Golden

T bonnie: a mi Bonnie

T freddy: a mi T chica

Springtrap: a mi nadie/p

Foxy: a mi tampoco

Y con las chicas

Chica: me gusta T bonnie

T chica: a mi T freddy y a ti B girl

B girl: yo ya dije que soy novia de B hoy

Golden: a mi Freddy

Mangle: ammmm nadie

Puppet: a mi tampoco

Golden: jeje no te hagas Puppet a Mangle puede que no le guste nadie pero a ti te gusta Purple

Puppet: -sonrojada y nerviosa- no

Golden: a Puppet le gusta Purple ; a Puppet le gusta Purple.

Puppet: -más roja- vas a ver -encoge a Golden-

Todas: aaahhhh que lindo

 _ **FIN**_


	2. Cap 2

_**cap 2 las discutas**_

En el cap anterior Puppet había encogido a Golden

Golden: -Gritando pero con voz muy aguda- PUPPET LIBERAME!

Puppet: No -la pone en un frasco-

Chica: -riéndose- Puppet liberará cuando esté dormida

Mangle: buena idea o mejor -le quita el frasco a Puppet-

Puppet: no la liberes -molesta-

Mangle: no algo mejor -sacude el frasco-

Bonnie: jajajajajajajaja me voy a dormir -llorando de risa-

Golden: -vomita- deja de hacer eso

Puppet: dame -le quita el frasco a Mangle y le hace un conjuro extraño- a dormir todas

Todas excepto Golden: ok

Golden: no me liberaras ?

Puppet: no te escucho -se va a su cama-

Golden: entoncesé gritare para que no duerman -toma aire-

Puppet: o no .. No lo harás -le lanza un hechizo-

Golden: mmmm mmmmm

Todas se quedaron dormidas pero a las 3:30 am

Golden: mm mmm mmm mm mmm mm - se agranda y se cae- auch

Puppet: ¿quieres más? -le lanza un hechizo y la deja hablar-

Golden: NOOOOOOOOOO

Puppet: entonces no fastidies

Golden: ok (voy a vengarme)

Martes

Alicia: hello guys is this the class for english

Foxy: ammmmm teacher WHHAAATTTTSSS

Freddy: oiga porque dijo hola me gustan más las niñas

Chica: porque somos mejores hablando inglés

Mangle: this is true Chica

Chica: Thanks you Mangle

Puppet: Jeje is very true the girls are best

T bonnie: this is false

Freddy: no puede tocar mañana inglés

Todos: NOW FREDDY

Freddy: por que?

Foxy: Because the boys are best for the girls

Alicia: The best is the teacher in english because she study for 5 years english and go to ICPNA (Instituto Cultural Para Norte Americanos) ok students?

Todos:(que dijo?) Ok teacher

A las 2

Freddy: la clase más aburrida del mundo

Springtrap: no entiendo la tarea

Foxy: yo si -lee- acá significa mi perro

Freddy: Foxy ahí dice "my cat"

Y con las chicas

Puppet: ¿que es eso? -lee- "portal a Howards en este hueco" SIIII -se tira-

Golden: te gusta esto - lanza al agujero serpientes y arañas- y ya me voy-se va-

Golden: ya vine

B girl: ¿y Puppet?

Golden: Quien!la bruja del 71 se tiró a un hueco

Mangle: jajajajajajajaja bruja del 71 jajajajajajajaja

T chica: Puppet te quería dar esto -le da una carta-

Golden: -lee- "perdon Golden actue mal y como una niña malcriada lo siento me perdonas? presiona aquí para perdonarme"

Golden: -casi llorando- si -presiona y se teletransporta al pico de una montaña- maldita bruja del 71

Puppet: -con picaduras de araña en la cara y mordeduras de serpientes en los brazos y una araña en el cuello- hola chicas

T chica: !¿que te pasó?!

Puppet: problemas de Golden

Mangle: jejejejeje

Puppet: ¿que te ríes?

Mangle: Golden te llamo bruja del 71

Puppet: -molesta- (tengo que ir a por ella) me voy un momento adiós -se teletransporta-

Chica: ME VOY A DECLARAR A T BONNIE

Todas: quuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mangle: Chica ¿que estabas haciendo?

Chica: pensando ¿que pasó?

Bonnie: Golden y Puppet están jugándose bromas

Chica: dejalas me voy -se va-

Y con los chicos

Freddy: no Springtrap como cat va a ser León

Sprintrap: entonces ¿que es?

Freddy: es pato

Foxy: que te pasa -golpea a Freddy- pato en inglés es lion

T bonnie: eso no es... -tocan la puerta- yo abro -abre- hola chica

Chica: hola T bonnie ¿puedes venir?

T bonnie: claro

Van a la sala

Chica: -sonrojada y nerviosa- ammmmm T bonnie

T bonnie: ¿que? -extrañado-

Chica:-roja a más no poder- tu me gustas y quisiera pedirte que seas mi novionovio

 _ **Fin**_

 **Pueden dejar sus reviews en Verdades o retos FNAF**

 **Más o menos así**

 **Reto a (nombre) a (el reto)**


	3. Apariencias

_**hi**_

 _ **Hola en este cap Len explico como es cada uno de mi fic:**_

 _ **Foxy: chico pelirrojo ojos color rojo con garfio de piel blanca ; parche y orejas de zorro color rojo**_

 _ **Freddy: chico con pelo marrón y ojos marrón y en el cuello moño negro piel morena y orejas de oso marron**_ _ **es**_

 _ **Chica: chica rubia con alas de pollo y pico de contextura ancha**_

 _ **Bonnie: chico de pelo azul con ojos azules con orejas color azules contextura normal**_

 _ **Golden: chica rubia ojos amarillo oscuro con orejas de oso**_

 ** _Puppet: chica pálida con ojos negros con pelo negro y maga_**

 ** _Purple: chico de pelo morado y ojos morados con moño en la corbata negro_**

 ** _Mangle: chica con pelo blanco y ojos dorados con garfio y moño en el cuello rojo_**

 ** _T chica: igual a chica pero con contextura delgada_**

 ** _T freddy: cabello marrón claro y sus ojos marrón claro con oreja del mismo color y moño en el cuello negro_**

 ** _T bonnie: orejas color celeste y ojos y cabello color celeste_**

 ** _Bboy: ojos celestes con globos de colores amarillo y rojo_**

 ** _Bgirl: ojos rosados con globos de colores rosado y morado_**

 _ **Sping: ojos plomos con pelo verde oscuro y orejas verde oscuras y un poco rotas**_

 _ **Adiós**_


End file.
